A Final Scream and A Painted Smile
by AylaWilson16
Summary: The Joker traced his blade along her lips. A guttural whisper in her ear. "Now I wonder who's the face of a two faced coin..." what happened during Rachel's captivity with Gotham's demented clown. Contains some dk spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Spoilers Alright when I saw the midnight showing of the Dark Knight I was immediately entranced by it. Heath Ledger's mesmerizing and memorable portrayal of the Joker was nothing short of brilliant and terrifying. He made you laugh and scared the shit out of you at the same time! Oddly enough I'm drawn to that short tense moment that Joker and Rachel share at the party. After Rachel is kidnapped and brought to the Joker, there is quite a long while before Harvey joins her. She tells him that Joker talked to her about their present predicament…but what if there was more? I really tried to bring Heath's dark and demented madness to the Joker and do not hesitate to review or criticize! A moment not shared in the movie but DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**WARNING: MAT CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SIMPLE JOKER UNPLEASANTNESS ******

**Disclaimer: don't own Batman or any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind owning the Batman Big Wheel!**

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words that Rachel Dawes heard before a syringe was pierced into her neck. The burning liquid running through her veins took immediate effect. Her slender limbs went slack and heavy. She tried to scream. In shock. In anguish. In betrayal. In _fear._ But her mouth was frozen in open horror. A small gasp was all she managed.

Her turquoise eyes glazed over as her eyelids began to slide down in defeat. But not before she gazed at the blank face of Officer Ramirez. The one who offered to drive her to a "safe place" as soon as Harvey's warm face disappeared from her view in the back of that van. The one who was reassuring, informative, and comforting through all this hell. The one she _**trusted.**_ The young woman's head slumped back with the rest of her body, against the window of the car. Rachel used her remaining strength the glare up at the corrupted female officer before she completely slipped into unconsciousness.

Rachel awoke groggily, lifting her head and struggled to open her eyes. She attempted to move, but found she bound tightly to a chair. Wrists and ankles held securely with harsh ropes. Her eyes snapped open with panic and she struggled fervently, the rough straw like material rubbing her limbs raw. She raised her head cautiously and glanced around her surroundings. She couldn't see much. The room was vast, but only lit by a small gray light that flickered above her. It appeared she was surrounded by large vats. Barely more than shadows menacingly standing around her. An ominous red glow that's flashed before her appeared to be a phone…wired to the vats and numbers ticking dangerously. Rachel tossed back her head and let out a cry of frustration, anger and fear.

_Dammit! Harvey warned me about this! He knew Gordon had traitors working for Moroni. Why didn't I listen? I should have paid more attention! _Thoughts floating almost tauntingly through her mind as her struggles became more frantic. She could have kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. After all, she and Harvey both were targeted by-

"Well hello again, beautiful." That chilling sing song voice erupted from the darkness. Rachel jerked her head up, straining to see the maniacal entity. Nothing but unmoving shadows.

A gloved hand reached from behind her and pulls her hair back. A blood painted mouth presses against her shivering ear. "A little tip for ya: next time choose better friends…" A high pitched chuckle follows as she jerks her head around to meet her captor. He had already slithered back into the darkness.

"Alright Joker, You have me, now get it over with. Don't play games." Her voice shaking slightly, heart thudding, eyes fearful. Another high pitched giggle sounded from the enveloping blackness. "Now what fun would that be…? You…unfortunately have no say on your life anymore." His sing song voice sent shivers down Rachel's spine. But she mustn't give the bastard what he wants!

"What are you talking about?" She attempted to glare into the unforgiving gloom, but she still felt her body shaking. Silence replied. A deep, heavy, suffocating silence. Rachel breathed heavily, anticipating, fearful. She didn't know which was worse, hearing his mocking voice or to know that he was lurking about her, undetected. She almost screamed when a flash of colors lunged at her. Leather covered hands grabbed her chin and the back of her skull in a vice like grip.

"Now, now don't try to hide that delicious fear from me. Your little bravery attempts won't work." A red tongue flitted over scarlet lips. Dark golden eyes stared down at her knowingly, rimmed with thick black kohl, smudged out past his eyebrows, down to the top of his jaunting cheekbones. The haunting face that stared down at her was painted paper white with slivers of creamy skin poking through. That horrifying scarred smile grinned mockingly, stitches etched up from the corners of his mouth. Highlighted by sickening blood colored paint smeared over his lips and across his ancient wounds. The face of a monster. A sadistic being. A psychotic figure. The face of the Joker.

Rachel stared up at him in horror, struggling to find her voice. She was this terrified only one other time. Their last encounter. His sneering face was mere inches from hers, green tinted tendrils of greasy hair brushing her cheeks. His golden orbs bore into her, dissecting every inch of her, down to her quaking soul_. She was afraid there was no denying that. But she must fight!_

"Didn't mommy ever tell you it's rude to interrupt?" He said in that eerie high pitched voice, wearing an expression of mock scolding. Talking down to her like a damn child, his eyebrows raised and eyes flashing jeeringly. She glared up at him, turquoise eyes danced with anger.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said I didn't have a say on my life?" She said with, orbs mixed with aggravation, curiosity, and fear. The question barely left her lips, when the hand cupping the back of her skull, grabbed a fistful of thick chestnut curls and jerked her head back forcefully. She let out a cry of shock and pain and felt her heart freeze when she felt the edge of an ominous blade pressed against her strained neck. That horrid mouth was next to her ear again, warm breath sweeping across her jaw.

"_**Don't…**_interrupt me." His voice had changed to a dangerous, guttural drawl, enunciating the t's roughly. Rachel's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst through her ribcage. Salty tears rimmed the corner of her eyes from the excruciating pain. She had difficulty breathing; shallow gasps were all she could take. The red mouth moved away from her ear and her hair was given a final yank before it was released. The blade was also removed from her throat. She slowly pulled her head up, warily. The Joker stood before her, playing with the small blade, twirling it between his hands, distractingly. The purple trench coat that he usually adorned was missing. He wore a blue stripped shirt rolled up to his elbows, covered by an emerald green buttoned up vest, a matching green tie speckled with yellow diamonds and bright purple pinstriped pants.

Rachel gazed up at him, anticipating his next move. For a few terrifying moments, he just stood there silently, idly spinning the blade between his fingers. His expression blank and shoulders hunched. For a second, Rachel thought he had forgotten about her.

Suddenly his empty eyes looked up at her from the bottom of his half closed lids. The movement between his hands ceased as he transferred the sinister blade to his right hand. He took a step towards her, blade flashing almost as bright as his demonic orbs. His head tilted to one side and a bemused smile curled on his face.

"I believe…you've already met one of _**my **_friends…" His unnerving high pitched voice had returned. His tongue darted out and quickly licked his lips. Rachel stared up at him in awe and quiet fury. _Damn him! He made sure to remind me just how dark and cruel the world truly is._

"You mean Officer Ramirez?" She said bitterly, glancing to the side in humility for her nativity. She jumped when she heard the Joker laugh his formidable laugh. He stood before her, shaking uncontrollably, mouth opened wide revealing sickly yellowed teeth.

"Ha ha, you silly girl! No no no, those pathetic wastes of mass you used to trust are NOT _**my**_ friends." He swiftly landed in a crouch before her, eyes flashing dangerously. He leered up at her, thumbing his blade languidly, while his left hand traced light circles on her exposed knee. His head tilted and that frightening gravelly arose in a soft whisper.

"_**My **_friends are loyal…always…ready to help me…never leave me…never afraid to get dirty…and so…dependable." His tongue lashed out again to quickly trace his lips, eyes growing more excited by the minute. Rachel stared dumbfounded at him and began to struggle feebly. The Joker chuckled darkly and stood up, his hunched form towering over her once again. He began to circle her slowly like a shark does wounded prey. His deadly eyes never leaving her. When he got behind her, he reached around and began to lightly trace her lips with the sharp blade. Red mouth to her ear, he began to sing, his voice drifting from the childlike tone to the demonic growl.

"These…are my friends. See how…they glisten." He laughed softly, now tracing the skin just under her eyes, his left hand caressing her neck. Rachel held her breath, trying hard to hold in a scream. "See this one shine…how he smiles…in the light. My friends…" With that he cackled horribly, jerking away from her shaking form. He stood before her, head cocked with a grotesque grin.

"Now then…you, little Rachel are going to be part of an…experiment." Once again that tongue shot out and licked his blood stained lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I want to thank all those who read and reviewed my fic and I applaud you guys for recognizing the Sweeney Todd reference! And I'm sorry for the wait, but school's been sucking up all of my extra time. As for the story I think its going to have 3 chapters and I tried my hardest to get both Joker and Rachel believable according to the movie. Same old' stuff don't be afraid to criticize and PLEASE review! Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah no profit from this, don't own Batman, etc, etc, etc.**

"An experiment?" Rachel asked, quietly. She was so terrified by this menacing man that she could feel her very bones rattling. The palms of her hands tied behind her were slicked with sweat. And he _knew _it. He could smell her fear radiating off her bound body.

The Joker nodded quickly, grotesque head bobbing with unknown glee. He resembled a child, a frightening child, who was keeping a terrible secret. That sickening giggle escaped crimson lips as he reached into his vibrant pants pocket and produced a small silver object. Rachel's eyes widened when she recognized Harvey's "lucky" coin.

Grinning at her with that jagged mouth, the Joker began to flip it in the air, the two faces shining dangerously. "Think of your current….pre-dicament, like…the toss of a coin. Either you live…or you die. Unfortunately, it's not you whose doing the flipping." That demonic throaty voice echoed throughout Rachel's entire body. She glared up at him, teeth clenched.

"Well go on then! Do it already!" She had had enough of this. She **would not** let this bastard toy with her, flashing her imminent death before her eyes. But to her surprise the Joker let out a guttural chuckle.

"Oh but it isn't _**me**_ who's choosing your fate." He said in that bizarre child-like voice, taking a slow step towards her. Harvey's coin entrapped in his gloved fist. "No, I'm going to leave _**that**_ up to a friend of yours…I think you know the one."

_Dammit! He's using me to get to Batman! He can't know its Bruce…besides, all of Gotham believes Batman is really Harvey. I have to make this lunatic believe that._

Rachel stared up at the Joker, determined. "Right now, Gotham's finest are escorting Batman to a higher guarded facility. I guess he won't be able to-" she was cut off as Joker's painted face quickly converted to a mask of fury and those leather bound hands were gripping her face once again. Golden eyes glared down at her, livid with flecks of danger. He hands were clenched so tightly on her face that Rachel could feel Harvey's coin digging into her soft flesh. His face was so close that she could see her eyes reflected in his. Dilated and full of terror and shock. She could see every line, crease and stitch carved into this man's face.

"I _**hate**_ liars…and I _**know **_Harvey, Harvey Dent is _**not **_the Batman." He said in that dangerous growl, fervent breathe caressing her chin and lips. Tongue quickly traced his lips. _Way too close._ Joker leaned even closer, scarred lips lightly brushing against hers. "And I know _**you **_know." Rachel squirmed trying to create _some _space between them, but the hands just gripped her tighter. Joker laughed shrilly in her face, yellow stained teeth flashing before her._ This is a nightmare! How does he know?_

Suddenly the hands shoved her and the force shook her body and banged harshly against the back of the chair. Her face was throbbing with pain and Rachel was sure it would be adorned with bruises soon. _If I live that long._

Joker straightened himself up in front of her, strangely calm. He quickly tilted his head and right hand settled on his chin, left arm folded in a mock thoughtful position. "Ya know…I _**actually**_ believed Dent was Batman…the way he _**threw**_ himself after you as you fell…" he looked down at her knowingly. "But then they pull this little **trick**…setting Dent up as bait so I'll go fetch him, like a dog." He snickered, eyes flashing. "Am I _**that **_pre-dictable?" Tongue flitted over his mouth. Head tilted horribly, Joker began to circle Rachel once again, eyes scrutinizing her form. Rachel tensed up, when Joker stepped behind her, just out of her vision.

A hand caresses her hair and that deformed mouth is pressed to her ear. "Ya know what I think? I think that Harvey Harvey Dent assumed that I would believe him to be the Batman…so he turned himself in…_**then**_ they got cocky and decided to set a trap for me, so I would follow the piper's tune and go for Dent…", he whispered whimsically into her ear. Rachel's heart began to hammer in her chest.

"Then the _**real**_ Batman would show up and I would be caught…a real…_**happy **_ending…" He laughed scornfully, rancid breath washing over her neck. "But what they don't seem to get in their heads is that I'm _**always…**_ah-ea_**d**_." Rachel felt him leave, his suffocating presence disappeared. She frantically looked around her. He was gone.

Silence all around her. The shadows seemed to creep closer as though they wanted to drag her to them. _Consumed by morbid darkness just like this city. What did he mean "ahead"? Is this all a trick? I wouldn't put it past the Joker…what if he tries to get me to tell him who Batman is? No. I won't let him win. No matter what sadistic thing this fucker does, I will not reveal Batman. I won't!_

A creepy chuckle erupted from the gloom, making Rachel jump and jerking her out of her thoughts. Twisted burst of colors emerged once again. As though he glided. He stared down at her, that sinister smile splitting his face. "Now there _**is **_one thing I don't understand…" The demented clown said in his eccentric sing-song voice. He crossed over and without hesitation, sat down on Rachel's lap. His weight pressed her thighs painfully to the chair. As if they were old friends, the Joker casually draped his right arm around her bound shoulders, in his left hand, the familiar blade twinkled menacingly. Rachel was frozen, her body no longer hers, sweat beginning to gather on her exposed neck.

Not looking at her, but at his blade that whimsical voice utters," What is it about _**you**_ that drives the two…faces of Gotham _**wild**_?" With that his eyes darted over to her, face blank. Rachel couldn't answer. How could she? She didn't even know.

But the Joker pressed on, leaning in closer and began to lightly trace the blade on her soft, pink lips. "I mean…they go off and try to save the city, one _**feeble**_ criminal after another…but…what do _**you do? **_Stand by and watch this city be corrupted while you yank the strings of your morality _**puppets?**_" Rachel stared at him, her heart weighing heavy. _No he's wrong! I help others…I just…allowed myself to be tricked and captured…_

The Joker tilted his head and smirked knowingly. He had never expected her to answer. He didn't need her to. He could see every thought swim within her turquoise orbs. Blade in hand, the Joker nicked at her lip, making Rachel gasp in pain. A small ruby drop began to spill out. He leaned in and lapped it up quickly, lightly stroking her mouth with his scarlet tongue. A rich crimson wine. Rachel groaned in disgust and her body shuddered in revulsion. The Joker chuckled darkly, the hand that had been resting on her shoulder raised to cup the back of her neck. He leaned in even further, until his white forehead met hers. Rachel's legs were beginning to go numb from his weight. The knife was placed at her jawbone, daring her to move.

"But I can tell you what you _**are**_ good for…" That sinister guttural voice had returned. Rachel was wary, terrified, and repulsed. Her eyes resembled an unfortunate rabbit cornered by the fox. The Joker grinned wildly, eyes flashing gleefully. "absolutely _**nothing."**_ And the demon's lips came crashing down on hers, smiling through her screams.

**Whew, This chapter was really hard for some reason! Hee hee sorry I had to leave it at a cliffhanger looks down guiltily , but hopefully this was worth the wait! So again, please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok…where do I POSSIBLY start? Oh yeah…! I hope that covers it for waiting so freaking long to update! School and the wedding didn't leave me with any creative juices, but now I'm back! Alright everyone this is the final chapter in my story, sadly…but I may come out with another one soon. Again I hope Joker and Rachel are in character, don't be afraid to review or criticize. In fact…please do! Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed my fic.**

**Disclaimer: ahhh don't own Batman or anything associated with- look do I really have to go through this again? **

She fought as hard as she could. Her shoulders tensed up, eyes wide in shock and disgust. Every fiber of her being wanted him off. She yanked on her hands so hard, Rachel could feel the straw-like rope finally pierce her skin. Warm blood lightly trickled out of her small abrasions. The hand that painfully held her head to his once again tangled in her hair. The blade was pressed flatly against her jawbone, but not quite slicing the soft skin.

Rachel's insides churned and squirmed. _This is __**wrong. **__What the fuck is he doing?_

She was outraged and overwhelmed with revulsion when she felt the Joker begin to lightly stroke her unwilling lips with his tongue. She pressed her lips harder. The Joker chuckled against her mouth, not moving away. She screamed when his tongue was pushed forcefully in her mouth. Rachel could feel the bastard _smiling._

She bit down hard. That only earned a tighter grip on her hair and a high-pitched giggle from the Joker. He continued to ravage her lips, tongue exploring her cavernous mouth. She nearly gagged on the taste of melted copper.

Suddenly he released her, cackling like a rabid hyena. Rachel struggled to catch her breath, her forehead and neck glistened with sweat. She glared up at him, his maniacal form twitching in glee.

The Joker once again sat down on her lap, the tingling feeling caused by his weight began to return to her legs.

"Not bad beautiful, but I do believe your blood tastes sweeter." The Joker taunted her, his hand languidly twisting through her hair.

Rachel jerked her head away from his hand, her turquiose eyes filled with rage, red lipstick smeared across her mouth. _Enough's enough!_

"You said that you were going to let Batman choose if I was going to live or not. How will he be able to if they don't even know where I am?" She asked through gritted teeth, her stomach still churning from the unwilling kiss.

_Maybe…if I can JUST figure out his plan…I'll be able to warn somebody. As soon as this bastard leaves me alone I can try to get to that phone. It's a weak plan, but it sure as hell beats sitting here and waiting for death._

Joker seemed to sense her thoughts, staring at her with a bemused smirk. Suddenly he tossed back his head and let out a horrendous laugh.

"Well you see my dear Rachel, the police and the Bat…aren't the only ones who can…se_**t **_a trap…" with a click of his tongue he quickly sat down in front of the captured woman. Legs folded Indian style as though he were a small child about to show and tell. Eyes flashing excitedly.

"Ya see beautiful…all you really need is…_**bait**_…and just like a mouse in the maze, the Bat will find you. That is…if he chooses to save _**you."**_ The Joker said rather dangerously, one eyebrow cocked higher than the other.

At that Rachel regarded him with hesitance and suspicion.

_Why did he put so much emphasis on that last line…? Unless….!_

"There is someone else isn't there? Someone else tied up just like me, trapped in your sick , twisted game!" Rachel said boldly.

From the floor, the Joker grinned up at her and began to clap slowly, his actions dripping with scorn.

"Beauty and brains…I'm beginning to see why the Bat can't…stay away…gotta say that's not good news for your…uh… _**squeeze**_." He giggled in that terrifying high pitched tone.

As though there was a vacuum that sucked out all of Rachel's bravery and determination, her reality came crashing down in one swift blow.

_Not Harvey…PLEASE…don't let it be Harvey!_

"Oh dear _**me**_, it seems I've left out the best part!" The Joker said, clapping his hands excitedly and nimbly jumping up to his feet.

Rachel glared up at him, all of the hatred she could muster was directed at the gruesome man standing before her.

"Tonight…the Bat will have to choose between…Rachel _Dawes…_and Harvey _Harvey_ Dent. Unfortunatley…only one will be saved." The Joker said triumphantly, his arms outstretched to his sides, as thought he were some kind of deformed wrestling match announcer. He laughed that hideous laugh, limbs and head bobbing maniacally.

Rachel felt her heart sink, and tears brimmed her eyes. She looked down, unable to gaze at this insane, terrible man any longer. That damn cackle, ringing in her ears.

"Awwww, don't cry beautiful…" The Joker said mockingly, bending down next to her chair. His purple gloved hand carefully, wiped away the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks. Rachel jerked away, refusing to even turn towards him.

The Joker giggled and straightened up, once again playing with that horrible blade of his.

"I suppose you _really _have _**nothing**_ to worry about…You and I _**both**_ know he's going to choose you."

Rachel opened her eyes and raised her head slightly, still turned away from the Joker.

"No he won't…he knows what is best for Gotham," she said quietly.

The Joker cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled darkly.

"Now, _**now…**_just _who_ are you trying to convince?" He looked at her knowingly.

Rachel bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.

"I just…don't want to die!" She yelled, finally giving in to the fear and the guilt. In her desperation, Rachel began to struggle once again to break her bonds. The wounds on her hand reopened and blood once again stained her hands. The Joker watched the woman with sick fascination.

After a few moments of hysteria, Rachel finally gave up. She sat back, her shoulders slumped and her hair covering her distressed face like a curtain.

The Joker sighed and walked over to her, tilting her tear streaked face up to meet his.

"I know you don't beautiful…and you're not going to…well not _**tonight**_ anyway. But when Batman makes his choice…Harvey _**will**_ die…and his blood will be on your hands."

Rachel shook her head quickly, not wanting to believe it herself.

The Joker chuckled quietly, and drew his face closer to hers. "Oh yes. All of those years batting those _**pretty**_ eyes and swaying those hips…all along you were playing a game…_**just**_ like me. And now, because of you, _**Gotham**_ will lose its last ray of light. I _**do**_ hope you can live with that…"

With that the Joker leaned in and once again crashed her lips to his. That familiar invading tongue stroked aggresively. Rachel was so defeated, she didn't even bother to struggle this time. Just prayed that it would all be over soon and that maybe…just maybe…Batman would make the right decision.

The Joker quickly stood up and glanced at his wrist as though there was an invisible watch.

"Oh _**dear**_, look at the time. I must go fetch ol Harvey now… Goodbye beautiful…it's been fun!"

With that he slithered back into the shadows silently, leaving Rachel alone in that dismal place.

After he was gone, Rachel lifted her head. Everything had been slowly building up. The anguish, the fear, the guilt, the betrayal, all of it. She did the only thing she could possibly do at that time.

She screamed.

Loudly and angrily, she screamed. It echoed all around her.

It was almost like she couldn't stop herself she just kept screaming. Not for help. She knew she was surrounded by no one who would help her.

Eventually, she just began screaming his name. Over and over again as though that could have saved him.

Outside, loading up into the truck with a bunch of henchmen, the Joker heard her final scream.

HAAAARVEEEEEEEYY!

A terrible painted smile was his only reaction.

**Author's Note: Whew! FINALLY! I really hate that it took me so long to finish this thing but BOY am I glad to :D I really hope the wait was worth it. Once again I really tried to keep them in character from the movie. If you are confused by the whole scenario let me explain:**

**Yes we all know that Joker switches the addresses of Harvey and Rachel so when Batman ends up picking Rachel he in fact saves Harvey. Now I want you to go to that scene in the movie RIGHT when Rachel realizes that Batman is saving Harvey. She looks….surprised? Yeah she totally does! She KNEW batman was going to pick her no matter what and in turn it makes her a little selfish. But at the same time, it's the basic human will to live taking over which is what I was trying to portray here. Now as for the Joker lying and feeding her all that information? Well yeah…he's sadistic! There's no WAY he'd just let her sit in that room twiddling her thumbs waiting for bruce to save her. Like any sadist he wanted to make her suffer in her last hours, by making it her fault and even that final blow when she realizes that she is going to die. So there! Please review and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Look for updates for my other stories ****J**


End file.
